The present invention relates to the field of commercial air passenger transport, in particular over distances corresponding to the fields known as “short-haul” and “medium-haul”.
The invention relates more particularly to a flying wing designed for this purpose, and also an installation for an airport, specially designed for boarding and deplaning of passengers and luggage and/or goods to/from said flying wing.
A flying wing is an aircraft formed entirely of a wing surface, and therefore having no fuselage or empennage. All the moving surfaces used for control are therefore incorporated in the wing surface.
Commercial transport airplanes are habitually constructed by superposing a passenger cabin, firstly, and one (or more) hold(s), secondly. The latter are generally positioned beneath the passenger cabin.
Flying wings provide an interesting alternative to airplanes, due to their advantageous aerodynamic properties, and they also have large carrying capacities.
However, a simple transposition from an airplane construction to a flying wing results in a flying wing with a large transverse section, which greatly impinges its performance, particularly in the case of a flying wing intended to board a relatively small number of passengers, for example fewer than 200 passengers, such as a flying wing intended to fly short-haul or medium-haul commercial routes.